Niño Soldado
by BioWarrior
Summary: Años tempestuosos no golpean solo a las potencias, también a Colombia. Una guerra interna amenaza a país, aunque los menos enterados pero mas afectados son los niños. ¿Cómo reaccionarán Joaquín y Gustavo ante esta guerra? Personajes pertenecen a la comunidad de Hetamérica. Basado en la canción niño soldado de ska-p


_****Años 1900, un siglo en que la seguridad solo es un término lejano, usado para referirse a aquella esperanza aparentemente inalcanzable, cambios políticos, guerras, hambrunas, desigualdad, tiranías muchas otras calamidades desconocidas por la historia golpean al planeta. En un mundo en caos nadie está seguro. A puertas de Sudamérica, encontramos un pequeño país, conocido no solo por su fama de cafetero, si no por sus violentos conflictos internos, ignorados en repetidas ocasiones por los conflictos de los países hermanos. Si, hablamos de Colombia, territorio de grandes recursos y gente amable, pero desolada por el miedo, pensamientos como "se vinieron las tropas" o "no lograremos llegar a mañana" son comunes en gran parte de sus habitantes, aun así, muchos intentan que este miedo al mañana no llegue a sus hijos, ya que a pesar de que el presente está turbio tienen una pequeña esperanza en el futuro****_

El bosque húmedo tropical, un lugar con una temperatura agradable para vivir, alejando las ramas de este lugar pequeños pueblos se levantan, aquí aunque en apariencia parece haber un ambiente de paz, el aire en el lugar demuestra todo lo contrario. Los adultos, escucharon las noticias de que un pueblo vecino había sido arrasado, la guerrilla estaba en marcha. El ambiente pesado del pueblo parece ser ignorado por los más pequeños que juegan tranquilamente en varios de los potreros de su familia. Un par de pequeños resalta en uno de estas grandes extensiones de tierra, dos hermanos al parecer, un niño de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos violáceos, al parecer de 10 años, corre tras un niño de tez trigueña, ojos y pelo de color café, un par de años mayor.

-¡Joaquín vas muy rápido!- grita a lo lejos el más pequeño, agitado por la carrera

-Vamos Tavo, te estoy dejando atrás- ríe mientras le baja un poco a la marcha, estaba disfrutando del ambiente, alejado de las preocupaciones, ignorándolas más bien. Un clima agradable con una suave brisa presente en el pastizal, nada como eso para hacerlo querer correr hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-¡Ya verás! -el pequeño después de correr tanto logra lanzarse al mayor, lo agarra por la espalda y por el impulso caen ambos al suelo- Auch -musita el de ojos violeta aunque en realidad no le había dolido ya que el mayor le había servido de amortiguador.

El castaño se sorprende por aquella caída, aunque lucho por no caerse terminó comiendo tierra. Cuando el menor se quitó de encima se pudo levantar, sus mejillas habían quedado sucias al igual que su ropa -Bueno, mamá me va a pegar mi regaño cuando regresemos- soltó una leve risa mientras sacudía un poco las ropas de su hermano. Una típica escena de hermandad, interrumpida por el olor a pólvora que había sido arrastrado por el viento, ese olor molesto.

-Huele horrible -dijo el pelinegro tapándose su cara con la manga de su camisa, era un olor que nunca había olfateado antes, tampoco se encontraba en su memoria.

-Vámonos, antes de que lo que sea que huela nos haga daño ¿Si? -el mayor miró con una sonrisa al pequeño, conocía ese olor gracias a que su padre a veces cazaba con él, pero algo era diferente, le daba un mal presentimiento, la necesidad de salir de ese lugar rápidamente. Tomó la mano de su hermano y comenzó a caminar rápido.

-No puedo caminar tan rápido como tú -alegó el menor frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdona, es que quiero llegar rápido -cargó a su hermano en la espalda y continuó la marcha.

Dos sentimientos totalmente diferentes se hacían presentes en ese dúo, tranquilidad y alegría en el menor, jugar con su hermano lo ponía de muy buen humor, amaba pasar el tiempo con el mayor. Pero, una angustia amarga en el mayor, no sabía por qué se alejaba, pero su cuerpo le decía que acelerara el paso. El ambiente parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la situación y se había nublado.

-Carajo… ¿por qué la casa está tan lejos? -Había caminado ya por varios minutos y no se veía señas de su casa, las nubes no se iban y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Pero siempre llegamos de noche a la cas… -un disparo se escuchó, haciendo que el pequeño se asustará- ¿qué fue eso? -preguntó angustiado por ese fuerte sonido-

-No sé, pero debemos llegar rápido -acomodó a su hermano menor y comenzó a correr, tropezando con algunas raíces pero no se dejaba caer.

Acortó camino saliendo a uno de los caminos de trocha que conectaban los diferentes potreros para así entrar por el pueblo. Aquel tranquilo pueblo de aparente calma ahora era un caos, las mujeres corrían, llorando desconsoladas buscando a sus pequeños, las que los encontraban rápidamente se refugiaban en sus hogares, algunos hombres empacaron todo lo que podían llevarse y huían, ya fuese a lomo de caballo o en carro, los que tenían dinero para comprarlo. El castaño miraba asombrado aquella escena, no sabía que estaba pasando o la causa de tanto miedo. Sin más, comenzó a correr buscando a sus padres, su casa. Sentía que el menor en su espalda comenzaba a llorar, gracias al pánico colectivo.

-No llores Tavo, ya llegaremos y todo estará bien -dijo, intentando creerse eso también.

-¡Tengo miedo! -el menor había roto en llanto, cosa que hizo que el corazón de su hermano sintiera un vacío.

-Yo también -balbuceó.

Corrió, intentando no llorar por aquel miedo, una sensación horrible que nunca había sentido antes. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse al pánico logró ver su casa, su madre los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¡Mami! -gritó el de tez clara.

Apenas el mayor entró como un rayo a la casa su madre cerró la puerta y colocó la pasador, el hijo mayor bajó a su hermano y se dejó de caer de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio. Su madre abrazó fuerte a sus dos retoños, llorando por la angustia y el alivio de ya haberlos encontrado.

-Me alegra que estén bien, viene el frente a reclutar gente… -les dijo entre sollozos la mujer- Se llevaron a su padre y a muchos hombres más, a los que se opusieron los dieron un tiro… no quería que les dieran a ustedes también

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala del lugar, ninguno de los niños entendía la gravedad del problema. "Se llevaron a papá ¿A donde?" y sobretodo "¿Quienes?", eran las preguntas que le surgían al mayor. Se aferró fuerte a su madre y a su hermano, esperando que todo ese caos terminara, aquellos gritos que se escuchaban afuera de la casa, llantos de madres y esposas viendo a sus esposos e hijos ser llevados por aquellas personas lo estaban asustando cada vez más, pero el detonante de su llanto fue una bala que entró por la ventana de su casa, afortunadamente la bala no le dio a ninguno, pero si hizo que se tiraran al suelo.

-Mamá ¿qué está pasando? -ya sin contener las lágrimas le preguntó a su madre.

La mujer tomó aire, tratando de calmarse un poco -están reclutando gente-

Ninguno de los niños entendió el término inmediatamente hasta que entre tanto caos un hombre, de voz ronca y grave habló a través de un megáfono: "Escúchenme todos, somos del frente segundo de las farc, si no quieren que volvamos mierda este pueblo será mejor que los hombres se vengan a las líneas, de lo contrario comenzaremos a sacarlos de sus casas". Después de aquel anuncio se escucharon unos cuantos tiros más y comenzó el reinado del silencio.

La madre abrazó más a sus pequeños y estos buscaban protección bajo el ala de ella. Tenían mucho miedo, todos tres temblaban y lloraban, sentían que morirían si se quedaban ahí, pero salir también era un riesgo que no valía la pena correr.

-Escúchenme niños, esos hombres no demoran en entrar a la casa y si los ven lo más seguro es que se los lleven y no quiero eso -la voz le temblaba, gracias al pánico la mujer tuvo una idea -nos vamos a esconder en el sótano hasta que ellos se vayan, vamos -tomó la mano de ambos niños y casi jalándolos los llevó a una puerta, luego unas escaleras de bajada hacia tal nombrado sótano. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras uno de los guerrilleros irrumpió en la casa con fusil en mano y no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a la familia tratando de esconderse, el pánico invadió a aquellos tres individuos que del miedo no pudieron huir. Aquel armado se acercó con la mirada vacía y el semblante serio, alejó a la mujer del niño mayor y agarró a este para llevárselo a rastras por el brazo.

-¡Mamá! -gritaba y pataleaba el niño sin que el hombre se inmutara, solo lograba que le lastimara más el brazo. Lloraba tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil.

-Tenemos dos mujeres y un hombre, repito, dos mujeres y un hombre -habló ese sujeto a través de un walkie talkie, en medio de la confusión y la penumbra que había en el lugar confundió el pequeño Gustavo con una niña

-¡No, no se lo lleve!¡Joaquín! -gritaba desolada la madre mientras veía, sin poder hacer nada como se llevaban a su hijo-

-¡Joaco! -el pequeño intentó correr a alcanzar a su madre pero su madre lo detuvo -¡Joaco no te vayas! -gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al final cuando ya iban saliendo de la casa Joaquín arrastrado por ese hombre miró a su madre y a su hermano, con lágrimas con los ojos y solo dejándose llevar, se había resignado, no tenía la fuerza para decir algo, era como si su alma también se hubiese rendido, pero ¿qué hacer? solo era un niño contra un hombre malvado, sonrió una última vez, antes de que el guerrillero lo sacara de su casa dando un azote a la puerta.

"Todo limpio, todo limpio, llevo uno". Aquel volvió a hablar por el walkie talkie, luego miró al niño. "Caminé que usted tiene piernas", le dijo con tono autoritario y golpeó su mejilla con el mango del fusil, cosa que hizo gritar al niño que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. El castaño era guiado por las calles del pueblo, a lo lejos podía ver un camión donde había algunas personas en su misma situación, pero no podía ignorar el rastro de cuerpos y desolación que dejó atrás esa incursión por parte del frente guerrillero. El olor a sangre le hacía dar mareo pero apenas se detenía para tomar algo de aire el hombre lo golpeaba de nuevo.

-¿Me va a matar? -preguntó aun sollozando el castaño-

"No si demuestra que vale la pena como soldado en las líneas" -respondió fastidiado aquel sujeto. Después de caminar por la vía central del pueblo llegaron al camión, allá el hombre subió al menor como si se tratase de un bulto de papas, cerró la puerta del camión y le dio un golpe indicando que podían arrancar.

Y ahí se encontraba él, siendo llevado a un destino incierto, solo, o al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que una voz conocida captó su atención. -Joaquín -dijo en voz baja un hombre que se encontraba al fondo del camión.

-¡Papá! -El nombrado reconoció de inmediato a su padre y corrió a encontrarse con él, se le lanzó en un abrazo mientras regresaban las lágrimas a sus ojos- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte -hundió su cara en la camisa de su padre-

-Yo tampoco, pensé que me matarían, aunque no quería que te llevasen conmigo -abrazó con fuerza a su sangre- ¿Están bien tu mamá y Gustavo? -preguntó soltándolo un poco-

-Si, no se llevaron a Tavo y mamá está sana en la casa -se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa-

-Que bueno, aunque quien sabe si volveremos a verlos -suspiró pesadamente-

-No quiero que eso pase, los quiero mucho

-Yo también, pero si nos reclutan nos llevarán muy dentro del monte y no podremos salir…

El pequeño guardó silencio, el camión se mecía por su camino de trocha, nadie decía nada en ese camión. Muchos padres estaban con sus hijos, grandes o pequeños, la mirada de todos delataba la falta de esperanza que tenían.

-Papá… tengo sueño -susurró el ojicastaño-

-Ven -el padre le indicó al menor que se girara para que se sentara entre sus piernas, luego lo abrazó suavemente para darle calor- Intenta dormir así, yo cuidaré que nada te pase -le habló con un tono sereno para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-Gracias -sonríe levemente y se acomoda un poco en ese abrazo, se sentía tan cansado que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

El camión continuó su rumbo durante toda la noche, aún oscuro se detuvo en algún sitio, quien sabría donde se encontraban, no se veía la palma de la mano aunque la tuviesen pegada a la cara. No avanzaba el camión, no se escuchaba una voz humana, solo el cantar de los grillos y el viento danzando entre los árboles. Hacía frío pero esa era la última de las preocupaciones del grupo de reclutados, la incertidumbre de si seguirían vivos al salir el sol o serían asesinados durante el transcurso de la noche los mantenía despiertos. Sin más, esperaron al amanecer, el cual lento llegó, con todos vivos, por ahora.


End file.
